London Buys the Clippers
by psav2005
Summary: After numerous failed attempts London finally buys a professional sports team, this is the story of the LA Shiny Stars


**London Buys the Clippers**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm taking a little break from my two more serious Suite Life crossover stories to bring you this little sports comedy one shot. During the episode "Any Given Fantasy" London tried to buy the Arizona Cardinals and rename them the Arizona Sparkles, and during chapter 74 of SprouseGoose's story "The College Years" we learn that London also tried to buy the Phoenix Suns and rename them the Phoenix Shines. Those two moments are the inspiration for this one shot, as London finally buys a sports team. I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Summary: After numerous failed attempts London finally buys a professional sports team, this is the story of the LA Shiny Stars**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**A/N 2: Credit for the name the Clippers gets changed to goes to Man of Faith, I couldn't think of any good names and he helped me out with that.**

_June 2011 – Staples Center; Los Angeles, California_

It was late June in the nation's second largest city, and the town was still buzzing about basketball. This didn't come as a surprise to most, as the Lakers had just completed a three-peat, defeating the Miami Heat in an epic seven game series to win their third straight NBA championship. But for maybe the first time in the city's basketball history the town wasn't buzzing about the now 17 time NBA champions, it was buzzing about the city's other team, the Clippers. In a move wanted by every single Clippers fan (all 32 of them), the team's owner, Donald Sterling, was finally selling the franchise that he had done nothing to improve and let rot in the bottom half of the NBA year in and year out. Clippers fans were excited for this new beginning with a new owner that was well known by many.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new owner of the Los Angeles Clippers, London Tipton," the MC announced as those in attendance applauded as the team's new owner appeared on stage.

London had finally graduated from high school with her friends, and while they were off preparing for college (Cody & Bailey at Yale, Zack & Maya at Syracuse, and Woody & Addison at Illinois) she was off rewarding herself with a graduation gift, buying the Clippers. After failed attempts to buy each of Arizona's four professional sports teams, London set her sights to LA, and with some help from her father, convinced Mr. Sterling to sell her the Clippers franchise.

"While I have nothing against the name Clippers, it is rather dull, and London Tipton doesn't do dull. We are in Los Angeles, home of the biggest stars in America, and plenty of stars in the sky, all of which are shiny, so I give you the new name of the team, the Los Angeles Shiny Stars," London says while clapping as the new team logo is revealed.

The logo was a large silver shiny star dribbling a silver basketball with LA on the basketball in blue and red. Above the star was the word shiny in red script and blow the star was the word stars in blue script. London decided to keep the teams color scheme the same, only changing the white to silver. Also revealed were the jerseys, which with the same as the previous jerseys, only the home jerseys were now silver instead of white, and said Shiny Stars instead of Clippers, while any white in the away jerseys was replaced by silver.

"Another thing that I don't like is sharing, nothing against the Lakers, but the Clippers deserve their own arena, that is why in 2013 the Clippers will be moving into the brand new Tipton Arena," London announced as the pictures are revealed.

Once completed the Tipton Arena would be the most spectacular arena in the NBA. London was going all out to make this arena the best in league for not only players but for the fans as well. It was like London was taking all the amenities from a Tipton Hotel or the S.S. Tipton and putting them into an arena. Connected to the arena would be the new Los Angeles Tipton Hotel, which would include rooms for all the players and coaches of the Shiny Stars to stay in when they were in town.

"This is no longer a Lakers town, starting today Los Angeles becomes a Shiny Stars town, and this team will make all of you proud, and bring home many NBA championships," London said finishing her remarks as she left the stage to a thunderous ovation.

Clippers, well now Shiny Stars fans were more excited about their team than ever before. While some weren't big fans of the name change, they were very happy that they now had an owner willing to go all out in terms of spending to improve the team and bring the franchise a championship. We all know how London is when it comes to her image, she couldn't have that affected by owning a losing team, so she would do whatever it took to make this team a winner. Meanwhile Lakers fans didn't seemed concerned one bit; they knew it would take a lot for their team not to be the top draw in LA. The media that covered the teams in the city felt the same way, depending on which team they covered. The national media on the other hand didn't think this would work one bit and would all blow up in London's face, especially one radio show host at ESPN.

_The Herd with Colin Cowherd Radio Show_

"_Folks, only the Los Angeles Clippers can get a new owner and still have the worse owner in the NBA. London Tipton only got this team because of her daddy, without him this buffoon wouldn't be owning an NBA franchise. Now had Wilfred Tipton bought the team for himself it would be a different story, I have seen how he runs his company and would trust him with an NBA franchise, but not his dumb as rocks daughter. I mean come on, she is like 20 and just graduated high school in June, how can someone like that be entrusted to hire the right basketball personnel. And she doesn't want to share an arena with the Lakers, a team that is only tied for the most championships in league history. Every team minus the Celtics and Heat should want to share an arena with the Lakers, and yet she doesn't want to, granted none of the Lakers good fortune has rubbed off on the Clippers before and I doubt it will start now. She can say all she wants that it's a Clippers town now, but they could win 18 straight championships and it will still be a Lakers town and always will be. And before any of you email me saying "Colin, they changed their name they aren't the Clippers anymore" don't send me that trash, I will never refer to them by that stupid name, they will always be the Clippers, they will always be losers, and they will always be run by a bunch of clowns."_

Now London had heard plenty of negative things about herself and like always she never let them affect her or her work, she had a team to run. The team entered the season as one of the youngest in the league, lead by the likes of Al-Farouq Aminu, Eric Bledsoe, Eric Gordon, Blake Griffin, and their 2011 first round draft pick Kalin Lucas. The Shiny Stars surprised everyone with a very fast start to the first half of the season, as they actually led their division as the calendar turned to 2012. 2012 though was not kind to the team, as the young players began showing their flaws, and soon a downward trend would begin, that lasted for a good part of the season. They started a late rally during the final month of the season, but it was too little too late, as the Shiny Stars finished the season five games back of the final playoff spot in the West.

The solid start and finish to the 2011/2012 season brought hope to the franchise for the next season, their final season at Staples Center, but the team sputtered out of the gates with a awful October and November, but they turned things on in December, and had a .500 record heading into 2013. They hovered around that mark for most of the season, as they went back and forth with the Houston Rockets for the final playoff spot out West. The two entered the final game of the season tied for that spot, playing one another in the final game in LA. Houston got out to a 15 point halftime lead but the Stars fought back, taking a two point lead with just seven seconds left in the game, until Houston's Kevin Marin broke the Shiny Star's hearts hitting a buzzer beater three point shot to end the Star's season and allow Houston to enter the playoffs, in what would be their final game at Staples Center.

With the Tipton Arena opening in 2013 London had to make an impact going into the new arena, and that is just what she did as she fired both the GM and head coach of the team. London was able to bring in one of the league's top front office people to be the GM, while getting an up and coming assistant coach to be the team's head coach. The new GM and coach wasted no making an impact as they pulled off two huge trades.

"_This breaking news into SportsCenter, Tyreke Evans said he either wanted his contract redone or he wanted out of Sacramento, well he got his wish, he is no longer a King, he is a Shiny Star, as the Stars agree to trade Al-Farouq Aminu, Kalin Lucas, and their first round pick in 2014 to the Kings for Evans, who agreed to terms on a new five year contract with LA after the trade was completed."_

"_We have breaking news into SportsCenter, two weeks after trading for All-Star Tyreke Evans the LA Shiny Stars do it again, as this time they agree to send the Eric's, Gordon and Bledsoe, along with Chris Kaman to the Golden State Warriors for Steph Curry, Rodney Carney, and Golden State's second round pick in 2014."_

When opening night rolled around the Tipton Arena was electric, the place was sold out, in fact all season tickets available were sold out, and so far every game through January was sold out. Some of LA's biggest stars who usually showed up to Lakers game were at the Shiny Star's game. Not only was this due to the fact that the Stars were now playing in the NBA's best arena, and had an exciting young nucleus of players, but was also due to a strong marketing campaign lead by the team's new director of marketing, none other their London's best friend Maddie Fitzpatrick. Before graduating from Boston College with a degree in marketing Maddie had to complete an internship, which thanks to London she was able to complete with the Shiny Stars. After the great job Maddie did London hired her on after she graduated to be the head of marketing for the team.

With their new arena and core of the team led by All-Stars Curry, Griffin, and Evans, along with other key parts brought for depth and experience, the Shiny Stars had one of the best seasons in franchise history. London let the basketball people do all the work, acquiring veterans with playoff experience at the trade deadline, helping the team finish fourth in the Western Conference, and obtaining home court in the first round of the playoffs, where they defeated the Utah Jazz in six games. The second round saw them up against the top seed in the West, Oklahoma City. They gave the Thunder all they could handle, but OKC was able to advance in a tight seven game series.

Everyone in the Shiny Stars organization believed that the 2014/2015 season would be their year where they could be serious title contenders, they just had to add a couple key parts to their lineup, that being a solid Small Forward and Center. London and her basketball people were on it, and they got exactly what they needed.

"_This just into SportsCenter, NBA free agency under way, and the LA Shiny Stars are again making moves to set themselves up for a run at a championship, as they agree to free agents deals with Corey Brewer and Yao Ming. After several injury plagued seasons Ming has put together back to back solid seasons while being injury free, and can still be one of the best centers in the NBA, and with Houston rebuilding he is looking for one final shot at a title. Brewer will join the team as the starter at small forward, joining an exciting cast that already includes Tyreke Evans, Steph Curry, and Blake Griffin."_

In the Western Conference during the 2014/2015 NBA season it was basically the LA race, as the Lakers and Shiny Stars battled for top seed all season long, it would eventually go to the Lakers, who in Kobe Bryant's final season had brought in OJ Mayo before the season to be their new star player, and try and help Kobe to one last ring before he called it a career. The Stars got the two seed out West, as they had a better record than the other two division winners. The Stars would meet San Antonio in the first round and beat them in five games. Next was a rematch with Oklahoma City as the Stars got payback, eliminating them in six games, setting up an LA showdown in the Western Conference Finals. The Lakers and Shiny Stars played an epic series that went the distance, and had a dramatic ending to finish the series.

"_Lakers up two with seven seconds left after the Stars timeout. Griffin to inbound, he gets the ball to Evans, Evans makes a move, puts up a three and misses, but Ming able to swat the ball back out to Curry, Curry with a three at the buzzer, AND ITS GOOD, STEPH CURRY HAS WON THE WESTERN CONFERENCE FINALS FOR THE LA SHINY STARS, AS THEY STUN THEY LAKERS HERE AT STAPLES IN WHAT WILL BE KOBE BRYANT'S FINAL NBA GAME. STARS TO THE NBA FINALS TO BATTLE MIAMI."_

Tipton Arena erupted, as those Stars fans who couldn't get tickets at Staples watched the game in the arena. The Stars had done the impossible; they defeated the Lakers and were onto the NBA Finals, and a date with the Miami Heat. London knew her team would be the underdogs against the three time defending NBA champions but London loved playing the role of underdog, as many people had underestimated her her whole life, and she knew she had plenty of people behind her, including all her friends. On the final day of the regular season Miami eliminated Marcus' Atlanta Hawks from being able to make the playoffs, while in the playoffs Miami eliminated Maya's New York Knicks, Woody & Addison's Chicago Bulls, and Cody, Zack, Bailey, and Maddie's Boston Celtics, so all her friends were solidly behind the Shiny Stars in the series.

Just like in the West Finals the series was tightly contested and would go the distance, with game seven in Miami. London was beyond happy for game seven, as she would get to share it with all her friends, as London brought Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Maddie, Marcus, Woody, and Addison to Miami with her for the final game, as they all sat behind the Shiny Stars bench. Luckily for the group the S.S. Tipton was docked in Miami so that Moseby and Tutweiller, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Moseby, along with Kirby, could enjoy the game with them. Just like the other six games this one was another tight one.

"_Heat up three with 10 seconds left, Ming inbounds the ball to Griffin, Griffin passes it to Evans, Evans with the ball at the top of the key, heading to the left, he fakes out Wade with a crossover, puts up the three, AND HITS IT, TYREKE EVANS HAS TIED GAME 7 OF THE NBA FINALS UP WITH JUST 2.7 SECONDS LEFT."_

The Heat missed on a desperation shot and the game went to overtime, where it was all Shiny Stars, as they outscored the Heat 15-5 in the extra frame.

"_ITS OVER, ITS OVER, ladies and gentlemen, the impossible has happened, the franchise formerly known as the Los Angeles Clippers, now the Los Angeles Shiny Stars has done the unthinkable, they have won the NBA Championship, ending Miami's chance at a four-peat."_

London and all her friends made their way to the floor and then onto the stage, where the NBA commissioner presented her team with the championship trophy. London then addressed the crowd after being handed the trophy.

"Four years ago when I bought this team I promised I would do anything I could to bring this long suffering franchise a championship, and we did it. To all those that doubted this team, and especially me as its owner, that just fueled our fire and made us work harder. The coaches and players put in the work day in and day out to make this happen, that's why they are the best players and coaches in the league, and they go perfectly with the fans we have, who are the best in the league as well. On a personal note, I have to thank my father Wilfred Tipton along with my father in everything but blood Marion Moseby, along with my best friends in the whole world who are here with me, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, Marcus, Maya, Woody, Addison; you guys always believed in me, and knew I could do whatever I wanted if I put my best effort into it, and I wouldn't be here today without you guys, you are the best friends any girl could ask for, I love you all," London says as her friend engulf her in a huge group hug.

Meanwhile back in LA the Tipton Arena is going nuts, and after London's speech they begin chanting her name as on the big screen in the arena they see London holding up the championship trophy while Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, Marcus, Maya, Woody, and Addison surround her, each with a hand on the trophy.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Just a fun little piece I wanted to get out there before getting back to my crossovers, which I will be wrapping up Taking It Too Far and continuing on with Power Rangers On Deck (both of which I hope everyone is reading). Final chapter of Taking It Too Far should be up early next week, hopefully then soon followed by the next Power Rangers On Deck chapter. Well again I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot, and let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
